


Steven Rogers and The Search For Freedom, written and illustrated by Clint Barton, age 32

by samalander



Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Cats, Crack, Drawings, Gen, Humor, someone should probably stop me, what?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-30
Updated: 2012-05-30
Packaged: 2017-11-06 08:36:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samalander/pseuds/samalander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Steve Rogers got a cat he named FREEDOM and when it got lost he made all the Avengers drop what they were doing and LOOK FOR FREEDOM so he wouldn’t make woobie faces at them."<br/>A story told in pictures and weirdness. Crack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steven Rogers and The Search For Freedom, written and illustrated by Clint Barton, age 32

**Author's Note:**

> I have nothing to say except, well, I'm sorry.

  


there was a man named Captain Steven Rogers. Steven, or "Cap" to his friends, lived in a tower in the magical land of Manhattan with a spider, a hawk, a god, a man made of metal, and a fierce green beast.  
And a orange and white kittycat named FREEDOM.  
One day, finding himself alone in the tower, FREEDOM decided to take a brief sojurn into rooms he had not yet discovered.  
First, FREEDOM went to the labs of the Monster and the Metal Man.

  


But his boy Cap was not there, and it smelled like ganja, so FREEDOM decided to move on and do something more interesting.  
The next stop on FREEDOM's Tower Tour 2K12 was the best part of the tower - the place where the Hawk made his nest and the Spider made her web.

  


Once there, FREEDOM recognized that, as a small, orange-and-white kitty, he should not touch any of the pointy or explodey things that the Spider and the Hawk kept in their space, and so once again, he moved on.  
Now he came to the lair of the god.

  


The God lived in a giant bottle of Pantine Pro-V, for his golden god-locks, and FREEDOM recognized that none but the mightiest Asgardian Warrior could survive in such an environment.  
While FREEDOM had been out exploring, his boy Cap had returned home with the other denizens of the tower and, discovering his cat missing, insisted they launch a full-scale investigation.

  


His friends looked high and low for FREEDOM, scouring every floor of the tower, calling his name and weilding Mighty Cans of Tuna.  
Until, reaching Cap's room, they found FREEDOM, asleep in his favorite place.

  


Everyone mocked Cap for an hour, and then they went to bed.  
And they all cohabitated peacefully for like a week before something else happened.

  



End file.
